Participation défi MUSIC de Kumfu
by XYZ263103
Summary: Comme le dit le titre, voici ma participation au défi MUSIC de KUMFU : qui consiste a écrire une fic en suivant le temps d'une musik et en se tablant sur elle plus que sur les paroles s'il y en a. N'oubliez pas de lancer avant de lire  EDIT musik chap 5
1. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle

Bonjour à tous, comme le dit le titre réunissant ces 5 fictions, je participe au défi MUSIC lancé par KUMFU. C'est bien la deuxième fois que je fais ce genre de chose (la première ayant été pour un concours de l'epita mais dont je n'ai jamais posté les fictions par la suite). Bref, ce défi consistait à écrire une fiction du fandom que l'on désirait sur une musique. On ne doit s'attarder que sur la musique et pas sur les paroles s'il y en a, qui plus est la musique commence et doit finir en même temps que la fic. Donc, j'en ai écrit 5 dont voici la première ^^.

Pour avoir le lien, veuillez retirer les espaces et ça vous donnera le lien youtube ^^

Merci, et bonne lecture.

ht tp :/ / www .youtube. com / watch ? v = Bg Q G3 0m Hg 8k

* * *

><p><strong>Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle…<strong>

Ses doigts frémirent doucement, caressant le peu d'herbe encore présent sous ceux-ci. C'était doux et assez étrange comme sensation, car elle se mêlait à l'odeur de la terre fraîchement remuée. Il n'y avait que le souffle du vent qui se faisait entendre, alors que des heures plus tôt une bataille avait fait rage en ce lieu. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il bougea la main, cherchant à déceler une quelconque douleur dans son corps en le remuant à peine. Du moins, une douleur plus grande que celle qui lui léchait chaque parcelle de son être, car tout son corps semblait être une plaie ouverte en cet instant.

Le ciel bleu où se languissaient quelques gros nuages, à peine dérangés par ce qui se passait sur Terre, commença à se charger de chaudes couleurs. C'était lui à présent qui s'embrasait de milles feux, dardant son immensité de rose orangé mêlés de rouge. Une première étoile commença à être visible, et quelques touches de bleus se devinèrent dans le lointain. Bientôt il ferait noir, totalement sombre, avec pour seul éclairage les étoiles qui le surprenait toujours d'être si nombreuses et pourtant toutes aussi brillantes les unes que les autres.

Tout ça était si loin de la folie qui s'était abattue sur ces terres. Toutefois le plus inquiétant était qu'il ne pouvait entendre aucun insecte. Ces derniers s'étant sans doute cachés à des lieux de là. Le silence était angoissant, mais il savait qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un qu'il pourrait entendre, où qu'il soit sur cette planète. Se gorgeant une dernière fois du paysage que lui offrait le ciel, et du sentiment de paix dont cela l'imprégnait, il ferma les yeux.

-Tu es toujours là ?

Personne ne lui répondit. C'était assez étrange pour qu'il s'aventure plus loin, frôlant les murs de son esprit pour se rendre dans la pièce où résidait son parasite de toujours. Il le trouva au même endroit que d'habitude, sauf que l'énorme bête ne tentait pas de se libérer. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, elle dormait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si paisible, et du bout des doigts il l'effleura. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire, dès que son démon se réveillerait, il s'empresserait de le guérir. Jusque là, il n'avait qu'à serrer les dents.

Celui qui l'accompagnait depuis ses premiers jours était aussi fatigué que lui, extenué par la bataille qu'ils avaient menée ensemble, alors il allait le laisser dormir en paix. Il ferma les yeux, laissa sa main effleurer l'une des cloisons de son esprit et quitta l'endroit. Après tout, il avait mieux à faire que de s'inquiéter du monstre qui vivait en lui pour le moment. Lentement ses paupières s'ouvrirent, laissant ses deux iris bleutées se perdre dans l'infini étoilé. Il avait l'impression d'être une fourmi, et cela le fit frissonner.

Un brouhaha confus attira son attention, mais il était étouffé, à peine audible. Ses sens devaient être touchés. C'est qu'il s'était pris plusieurs mauvais coups au visage durant ce long combat. Dans un effort surhumain il hissa sa main au niveau de son visage, souffrant sous l'effort que cela lui demanda. Il mira sa peau abîmée, couverte de poussière et de sang. Se lever lui paraissait impossible, mais il devait le faire. Tournant la tête sur le coté pour voir qui pourrait l'aider, il ne vit personne. Il était seul, totalement seul dans l'herbe haute et à peine écrasée par endroit. Il fallait qu'il trouve un médic-nin au plus vite, et ne put que se retourner sur le ventre dans un effort ultime. Lentement, il gravit la petite pente sur laquelle il se trouvait, cherchant à aller vers les sons confus que le vent lui apportait.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais à la force de ses mains, il se traina à plat ventre, sa volonté de vivre étant plus forte que tout. Et puis surtout, il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami qui ne devait être loin. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble, et il devait l'aider ou l'amener même jusqu'à leur coéquipière car ses blessures ne se résorberaient pas seules. Ses mèches blondes lui tombaient dans les yeux et le gênaient, mais il s'en fichait, conscient que son objectif n'était plus très loin. Ses doigts agrippèrent les herbes folles, se les y coupant au passage. Celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était revenu sur ses paroles et n'avait pu le tuer. Même, Sasuke Uchiha, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, avait rallié son camp.

Il était heureux de ne pas s'être trompé sur le compte de son ami et d'avoir toujours cru en lui.

Les larmes au bord des yeux mêlant douleur et joie, du sang au bout des doigts, et sa volonté comme seule énergie. Voilà ce qui propulsa Naruto Uzumaki jusqu'au sommet de cette petite pente. Reprenant son souffle, il lança un regard circulaire, et un énorme rocher attira son attention. Il n'avait rien à faire là, et il lui fallut deux petites secondes pour se rappeler pourquoi. Lors du combat, c'était eux qui avaient découpé ce bloc d'une montagne proche. Et c'est là qu'il vit que dépasser une jambe. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il reconnut la botte de Sasuke, et avec l'énergie du désespoir il reprit sa route et se traina jusqu'à lui. De là où il était, elle paraissait sortir de sous la roche. Ça l'épouvantait.

Centimètres après centimètres, il avança, se déchirant la peau sur le sol rugueux jonché de débris coupants comme des bouts de pierre acérés, ou d'échardes de bois. Il s'en fichait totalement, n'ayant plus en tête que d'arriver près de son ami. L'air se faisait plus froid, et le brouhaha plus sonore bien qu'il ne le comprenait toujours pas, était en train de se rapprocher. Sa vue n'était pas toujours nette, il avait l'impression que par moment elle tanguait, lui rendant la tâche difficile. C'est à bout de force qu'il arriva enfin jusqu'à la jambe de l'Uchiha et qu'il y posa la main. Elle était froide, mais le blond retint un sanglot. Après tout, son corps ne reposait pas sous l'énorme roche.

C'est là qu'il découvrit l'horreur.

Son meilleur ami gisait sur la terre, humide de son sang, son corps étant dardé d'armes diverses. Naruto pouvait y voir des kunais et des katana qui le lacéraient de part en part. Son torse se soulevait à peine quand il respirait, et cela devait faire un mal de chien. Les vêtements qu'il lui restait étaient gorgés de sang, et les râles qui passaient ses lèvres étaient si rauques que Naruto ne put empêcher ses larmes de tomber. Ce qui lui était le plus insupportable dans ce tableau était les jambes qui entouraient Sasuke.

Tout autour de son compagnon il y avait encore ses meurtriers.

Il pouvait voir les bottes, les bottines, les sandales plates ou à léger talon. Il reconnaissait ces voix maintenant, et il lui fut dur de reprendre une bouffée d'air. Le plus difficile à accepter était qu'ils étaient pour le plus grand nombre, ses amis de Konoha. N'avaient-ils pas vu qu'il s'était battu avec eux ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fais ça ?

-Sa…Sasuke…

Les autres s'étaient arrêtés en voyant sa main atterrir sur la jambe mortellement pâle du brun, et à présent ils faisaient profil bas. Les filles pleuraient ou avaient les larmes au bord des yeux, ayant tentés d'arrêter les garçons. Mais soit ils s'étaient tus, soit n'avaient pas écoutés. Ils voulaient que l'Uchiha paie, et il venait de faire solde de tous comptes.

Naruto alla jusqu'à son compagnon, son état lui ayant redonné assez d'énergie pour ça. Se relevant sur un coude, il le secoua d'une main posée sur sa poitrine, mais l'autre ne se réveilla pas, gardant obstinément les yeux fermés. Ses larmes glissaient de manière continue maintenant, et son poing se serra. Il aurait aimé enlevé toutes ces armes, mais cela aurait été pire pour celui qui était comme un frère pour lui.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré et le peu qu'il demandait.

Son cœur lui battait les tempes, et l'urgence de la situation était en train de le prendre aux tripes. Il aurait aimé plus que tout pouvoir partager ses dons de guérisons, mais c'était impossible. La seule personne qui pouvait lui venir en aide était Sakura dont il hurla le prénom, encore et encore. Les autres ne savaient plus trop où se mettre en entendant la douleur qui perçait dans sa voix, et ils s'écartèrent un peu des deux amis. Sakura ne répondait pas, mais tout le reste sauta aux yeux du blond et le prit à la gorge. Ce n'était pas que son coéquipier dont il devait déplorer la mort, mais celles de nombreux ninjas du village et de ceux alliés. Ils étaient là, étendus, entiers ou déchiqueter. La dernière vision que ces shinobis avaient eue de la vie était la guerre qui s'était déroulé ici, pour certain ça avait été la mort d'un ami ou le sang de ce dernier leur giclant à la face.

Naruto ne put retenir sa plainte et le hurlement qui suivi. Il hurlait sa douleur, son mal, n'arrivant plus à la garder pour lui. Il se sentait si seul. Sasuke n'étant plus, Sakura absente, Kakashi et Sai disparus il ne savait où. Personne si ce n'était cette solitude. Et ça faisait si mal qu'il se sentait déchiré en deux. Sa douleur était si grande qu'elle égalait son angoisse et sa peur. Ça le faisait trembler d'horreur, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus et ses hoquets non plus. Par des mots incompréhensibles il essayait de former une phrase cohérente, mais ces corps démembrés et abîmés dans la mort lui rendaient la tâche difficile. Pire encore était les cadavres qui semblaient juste endormis, posé là comme par erreur dans le paysage escarpé.

Des mains se posèrent sur lui, pour l'aider, pour le relever. Pour l'emmener loin du cadavre de son coéquipier. Mais lui ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être sauver sans lui. Il hurla à Sakura de se dépêcher, de lui dire où elle était pour qu'il vienne la chercher, mais ce n'était pas elle qui lui répondait. Il chassait les mains qui se posaient sur lui, hoquetant de douleur et cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il était sur le point de faire une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, n'arrivant pratiquement plus à respirer.

À nouveau il hurla le prénom de sa coéquipière, la suppliant de le rejoindre ou de lui hurler où elle était, qu'il viendrait la chercher où qu'elle fut. Le désespoir était en train de lui dévorer le cœur, alors des yeux il continua à parcourir le champ de bataille, craignant plus que tout de voir la chevelure de son amie parmi les cadavres. Les autres n'essayaient plus de le toucher, les filles pleuraient franchement, n'arrivant même plus à reprocher aux garçons ce qu'ils avaient fais. D'autres alliés les confortaient dans les bienfaits de leur acte, mais Naruto ne les entendait même plus. Une nouvelle fois le prénom de sa coéquipière frôla ses lèvres, très vite suivi par un sanglot pathétique.

Une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue, le surprenant au point qu'il retint sa respiration et que son cœur manqua un battement. En baissant les yeux, lentement, comme s'il appréhendait de voir ce qui allait suivre, Naruto découvrit le sourire de Sasuke qui, ne pouvait plus voir la splendeur de la nuit, ses yeux vitreux fixant droits devant lui. Ses yeux presque transparents appartenaient aux ténèbres maintenant, et ses doigts glacés finirent de caresser la joue de Naruto qui se pencha sur lui, ne se préoccupant aucunement de ses larmes qui s'écrasaient sur le visage de l'Uchiha.

Les hommes voulurent s'interposer, mais les femmes firent front, les menaçant de faire un geste de plus. Elle en avait assez de la cruauté, et il était temps maintenant de revenir à la paix. Cet homme n'en aurait plus pour longtemps, et tous l'avaient compris si ce n'était le blond qui se voilait la face. Naruto avait mis l'une de ses mains sur la joue du brun, cherchant à capter son regard déjà mort.

-Sa…Suke…

L'autre continua de sourire, et de sa main libre désigna son bras coincé sous l'énorme rocher qui était sur sa droite. Son bras n'était pas arraché mais écrasé. Naruto ravala ses larmes et posa ses bras sur le rocher, cherchant à le bouger de là. Il glissa une première fois à cause du sang sur ses mains, mais sa volonté de le tirer de là ne flanchait pas, même s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour la suite. Mais la pierre était lourde, et il était si fatigué. Se sentir impuissant était la pire des humiliations en cet instant.

-Je…je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas, Sasuke…je

-Na..ruto…n'y…a…que…toi…

-Parle pas Sasuke ! je vais trouver Sakura ! elle t'aidera elle…elle te soignera et…

Sasuke lui pointa de sa main libre, l'énorme roche, puisqu'en essayant de lui parler il s'était mis à tousser et à s'étrangler dans son sang. Il lui faisait sentir l'urgence, et tout le corps du blond se glaça d'horreur. Ça lui revenait en mémoire, le combat, ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux se posèrent avec épouvante sur la pierre qui lui faisait face. Elle était immense, mais ce n'était pas elle qui se mettrait en travers de sa route. Sa peur se fit si grande qu'elle lui procura l'adrénaline suffisante pour rassembler une dernière fois ses forces. C'était dangereux car il prenait dans l'énergie qui lui permettait de vivre, mais pour ces deux là il aurait fait n'importe quoi, et mourir était inclus dans la donne. Avec une extrême difficulté il prit sa forme de sennin, et il sentait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Un instant plus tard l'énorme rocher prit son envol pour s'éclater à des mètres de là. À sa place, il y avait Sakura inconsciente au sol, protégé par Sai. Autour d'eux persistait un faible Susanoo.

Voilà pourquoi Sasuke n'avait même pas essayer de se défendre quand ils l'avaient attaqué. Si sa concentration s'était portée ailleurs, s'il avait essayé de se protéger ne serait ce qu'une seconde, ces deux là seraient maintenant morts, écrasés par le rocher. Les autres étaient en train de voir leurs erreurs, qu'ils auraient du l'écouter. Maintenant ils comprenaient pourquoi Sasuke avait préservé son bras quand ils l'avaient planté. Ce dernier toussa encore, respirant de plus en plus fort. Il sentait son heure se faire proche. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une sorte de rire qui n'en était pourtant pas totalement un. Il capta de nouveau l'attention du blond qui en voyant son état et comprenant encore mieux ce qui s'était passé, n'arriva plus à stopper le flot de larmes qui le prenait aux tripes.

-Ce n'est…pas comme ça…dont je voyais ma fin…mais…mais…c'est tout aussi bien…

-Sasuke ! Sa…

-Ne me…prends pas…pour…modèle…Usu..raton…ka…chi.

-Sasukeeeeee !

Sakura venait de se redresser sur ses coudes, à bout de force, maintenue par Sai qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elle savait ce que le brun avait fais pour elle, s'étant évanouie après avoir compris être sauvée. Et maintenant elle le voyait en train de mourir, transpercé de part en part, gisant dans les bras de Naruto qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer, son corps frémissant de peine. Elle commença à ramper vers celui qu'elle avait tant aimé si jeune, et Sai l'aida à avancer en voyant le mal qu'elle avait. Elle pleurait autant que Naruto quand elle fut à ses cotés, et elle vit l'état de son bras, cassé mais pas écrasé, protégé par le dernier Jutsu qu'il avait utilisé.

La respiration de Sasuke était en train de se saccader, et il était aussi pâle qu'une craie. Le sang qui entachait son corps n'arrangeait rien à son état, et il était clair qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. Sakura tenta de l'aider, mais il écarta ses mains de son corps.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'enlever la douleur !

Mais le brun refusa d'un non silencieux. Pour ses deux coéquipiers, et parce qu'il était fier de ses derniers actes durant la bataille, c'est en souriant calmement et magnifiquement que Sasuke s'éteignit. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle, Naruto et Sakura resteraient ceux qu'il n'aura pu tuer. Et en cet instant, il comprenait son aîné. Comme il était dur d'aimer…

Sakura poussa un râle lugubre tout en pleurant encore plus fort. Sa peine était si forte, aussi imposante en elle que l'amour qu'elle portait à cet homme qui s'endormait pour l'éternité. Naruto n'en menait pas large lui aussi, sa vue étant brouillée par ses larmes qu'il tentait d'arrêter d'un poing rageur. De l'autre il attrapa Sakura pour la prendre dans ses bras, afin de la réconforter et la soutenir. Il était dur de se taire alors que sa douleur voulait se faire entendre par nombre de sanglot. Jamais encore il n'avait été si triste, car il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué et cela encore bien plus que d'habitude. Sakura passa ses bras dans son dos, pleurant contre son torse, ayant du mal à retenir sa voix. Elle hurlait son mal à tout deux, devant celui qui maintenant serait en paix.

Quant à eux, ils allaient devoir vivre et pardonner, vivre et continuer.

fin.

* * *

><p>Et j'espère que la musique et l'histoire se calqueront bien pour vous et je ne lis pas trop vite, car je me suis calquée que sur moi pour vous écrire ça, et je sais qu'on n'a pas tous la même vitesse de lecture...<p> 


	2. Nakama

ht tp: /www .youtube. com/ watch ?v= Zz3 M-l2n OXs

* * *

><p><strong>Nakama<strong>

Quelle étrange sensation que d'avoir l'impression d'être étrangère à la situation à laquelle on est confrontée. Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment de douter, et elle se relève, déplorant le mal qui se répand dans son corps. Cherchant à ne pas y penser, qu'elle est plus forte qu'elle, elle se redresse, allant contre ses sens qui lui disent de rester à terre et d'attendre. Elle a envi de vomir tellement le coup qu'elle a reçu lui fait mal, mais elle n'y prête guère attention. Non, elle ne veut pas y accorder d'importance. Il y a plus important qu'elle en cet instant. Elle s'avance un peu, sortant de cette prison de pierre forgée par son corps en y étant propulsée un instant plus tôt. La paroi lui écorche encore le corps, l'endroit sent la pierre, la poussière et le sang, mais elle s'en fiche, il y a plus important.

Au bord du trou béant, elle se repose un faible instant contre la pierre froide, poussiéreuse et escarpée. En contrebas, se déroule la plus grande bataille qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Dans un coin les ninjas de tous horizons, faisant fi des vieilles querelles, se battent ensemble contre l'ennemi. Ils les empêchent de rejoindre le combat le plus important, celui auquel deux hommes qu'elle aime, participent.

Naruto Uzumaki pousse un grand cri de rage, alors qu'il se relève à peine d'avoir essuyé un coup en pleine tête, et face à lui se tient celui qu'elle lui a toujours préféré, Sasuke Uchiha. Les deux hommes s'affrontent, et loin est l'époque où cela se faisait sans intention de tuer l'autre. Dans les cheveux blonds elle peut déceler le sang poisseux qui y est aggloméré, et sa seule envie est de le soigner. Son adversaire ne va pas mieux. Ses yeux saignent sous l'effort qu'il prodigue, et son corps porte sa souffrance.

Quelques mèches roses lui balaient son visage désespéré de voir tout s'arranger. Elle cherche comment les atteindre rapidement, car elle a la sensation que la situation va empirer. Pourquoi ? elle ne sait pas, mais c'est une certitude. Une ombre plane, ses traits s'adoucissent d'un sourire, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Elle se jette dans le vide, réceptionnée par un oiseau d'encre dont le créateur lui demande si ça va, mais elle ne lui répond pas, lui ordonnant de la laisser près de Naruto et Sasuke.

Saï n'y tient pas vraiment, mais elle a l'air si sûr d'elle qu'il le fait.

Sakura profite de sa chute pour écraser son poing contre le sol. Celui-ci s'ouvre sous sa force et engloutit une partie des ennemis. Toutefois elle ne s'attarde pas. Elle vole plus qu'elle ne court vers les deux hommes importants de sa vie, car elle voit Naruto à terre, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Il regarde Sasuke qui arrive sur lui, arme en avant.

Naruto attend la mort si calmement.

Sakura accélère, son cœur bat si fort. Pourquoi cet idiot ne se donne-t-il pas à fond dans ce combat ? C'est Sasuke il est vrai, mais ce n'est plus leur Sasuke. Celui qu'ils connaissaient est mort depuis longtemps. Naruto se préparait à se défendre quand Sakura s'interpose dans son combat, fixant Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Elle le défi d'aller plus loin, de les tuer, et en même temps elle le supplie de se rappeler qui ils sont pour lui. Naruto hurle à Sasuke de s'arrêter, mais le brun a déjà ralenti son geste, et sa larme chargée de foudre s'arrête non loin de la gorge de Sakura.

Il ne l'a pas tué.

Un coup de vent balaie leurs mèches respectives, et aucun des trois ne bougent. Le temps semble suspendu. Sakura tente de lire en Sasuke, mais ses yeux ne disent rien. Elle ne sait pas si elle l'a touché ou non, car il reste aussi froid que lorsqu'elle a voulu s'en prendre à lui la dernière fois. Mais il ne l'a pas tué, cette fois il s'est arrêté seul. Le voir ainsi lui fait mal, et elle s'insurge de ne pas avoir vu cette souffrance plus tôt. Sakura veut lui dire qu'ils seront toujours la pour lui et a les larmes au bord des yeux.

Sasuke à l'air surpris, ses yeux s'arrondissent. Sakura fait de même, elle a mal. Naruto hurle comme jamais encore il ne l'a fait.

Sakura baisse les yeux, une lame lui passe en travers de la poitrine. L'alliage métallique est couvert de sang, et une goutte en tombe à ses pieds. Comme si ça avait été un signal, l'arme glisse en elle pour se retirer. Ça fait mal, mal comme jamais. Ses jambes ne la tiennent plus, elle se sent faible, et quelques larmes coulent. Elle tente d'y mettre ses mains, mais se guérir ne servirait à rien. Elle peut en effet refermer une plaie, mais celle qui est dans son dos ne disparaîtra pas tant qu'elle ne pourra pas l'y toucher.

Relevant les yeux, elle voit l'air légèrement troublé de Sasuke, et elle voit le regard de ce dernier qui suit sa chute quand la lame la entièrement quittée. Tombant à genoux à terre, elle sent sur elle les bras du blond qui cherche à faire quelque chose pour la sauver. Elle se tourne vers lui et pose une main sur sa joue, la couvrant de sang. Cet idiot n'a même pas l'air de sentir la lame qui lui traverse aussi le corps.

Sasuke a comprit que si Sakura ne l'avait pas arrêté, alors il aurait foncé sur Naruto et lui aurait porté son coup. La lame de Madara l'aurait alors plantée lui, et l'autre aurait atterri là où elle se trouvait à présent : dans le corps de l'Uzumaki. Ainsi affaibli, le sort de Naruto aurait été simple, tandis que lui se serait vidé de son sang. Et pendant que tout ça lui vient en tête, Sasuke ne peut s'empêcher de regarder ce qui se passe à terre.

- La pitié est la pire des faiblesses, Sasuke.

Une mort de plus ou de moins n'est rien pour Madara, en témoigne sa voix mauvaise et froide de toute émotion. Son rêve est sur le point de s'accomplir.

Sakura sent sa main qui glisse de la joue de Naruto à cause du sang, et il se raidit un peu plus. Elle lui demande d'être fort et cela le révolte. Qu'il est beau dans sa colère et sa peine. Ses yeux brillent, il pleure, et en même temps il exulte de colère. Sakura tend les mains jusqu'à la blessure de son coéquipier, et elle commence à refermer sa plaie pour que le sang arrête de couler. Cependant pour que cela serve vraiment à quelque chose, il faudrait retirer la lame qui lui scinde le corps. Naruto lui ordonne d'arrêter, mais elle ne le fait pas, continuant de lui sourire.

Elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour ces deux là, mais au moins elle tente de le faire au maximum.

Elle sourit et lui pleure, oubliant complètement leur ennemi. Sakura le voit dans le dos du blond, qui s'apprête à user de ce monstre de pierre pour lui voler son démon. Dans un souffle inaudible, elle s'adresse à Sasuke qui ne la toujours pas quitter des yeux, fixant son sang qui s'échappe par flot continue. Elle lui rappelle tant de chose.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît…

Le regard du blond se fige, celui du brun s'étrécit. Sa lame se lève, et il bloque Madara qui allait affliger à Naruto un nouveau coup, lui faisant faire quelques pas en arrière. Le jeune Uchiha passe derrière le blond et enlève la lame profondément plantée. Sakura lui murmure un merci empli de reconnaissance et d'amour, ses yeux se ferment doucement en même temps qu'ils deviennent un peu plus vitreux, et ses dernières larmes tombent. Elle s'affaisse dans les bras de Naruto qui n'en croit pas ses yeux, Sasuke se glace de la voir morte. Lui qui pensait que la mort d'un de ces deux là ne lui ferait rien, c'est tout le contraire. Son cœur subit un sale coup, son être tout entier se glace. Ça lui fait mal de voir ça. Sasuke pensait qu'ils le haïraient au final et tenteraient de le tuer.

Mais ces deux là l'aiment.

Sakura vient de lui prouver, Naruto lui le fait depuis au moins autant de temps. Pas Madara. Il n'est qu'une gêne finalement pour lui, et Sasuke revoit l'ordre de ses priorités. Madara qu'il voulait tuer après ceux de son village natal vient de prendre la tête de liste, et il remet le reste à plus tard. Sur l'instant, il ne voit que cet homme qu'il n'aimait déjà pas et qui ne demande pas à améliorer ça. Sa haine se nourrit d'une nouvelle perte, et il le fixe, mauvais comme jamais.

Cet homme, il le veut mort à ses pieds.

L'énergie entourant Naruto devient écrasante et lourde, sa plaie c'est déjà refermée. Madara sourit en voyant ce qui se passe, il sait que Kyubi va sortir. Mais contre tout pronostic, la bête n'apparaît pas. Naruto se relève, tenant dans ses bras son amie. Ses yeux en forme d'étoile surprennent le plus vieil Uchiha. En lui le blond se bat contre la haine qui veut s'instaurer dans son cœur, et il est dur de ne pas y céder. Il s'écarte d'eux et rejoint Saï positionné à quelques pas de là et lui confit Sakura comme un précieux trésor. L'autre ne perd pas de temps, l'emmenant aussitôt au poste de secours le plus proche. Naruto irradie, et surprend de plus en plus Madara. Jamais personne n'avait à ce point ressemblé à celui qu'il cherche à atteindre depuis des décennies. Mais mieux encore, cette forme s'accapare celle du renard, et plusieurs queues lumineuses dansent dans son dos, l'inondant d'une incommensurable puissance.

Naruto lui fait de nouveau face, en un instant il est apparu devant lui. Sa main se porte à la gorge de cet homme qu'il déteste plus que tout, et il serre…dans le vide. Madara s'est écarté de lui, ses prévisions étant chamboulées. Naruto s'apprête à l'attaquer, et Sasuke se prépare à le couvrir. Jamais il n'aurait fait un tel pronostic, mais il ne peut que faire face à l'évidence. Les deux anciens amis sont de nouveau alliés, et ce qui va suivre, il ne va pas du tout l'aimer….

Fin


	3. last farewell

ht tp :/ /w ww .youtube. com/ watch ?v =- EQ6eH eBrh M&fe ature =related

* * *

><p><strong>Last Farewell.<strong>

Tout autour d'eux était d'un blanc pur et étincelant, irradiant de chaleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans en ce lieu vierge de tout. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas trouvés si proche lors d'un face à face ? Et cela sans la moindre envie de tuer ou de se défendre l'un de l'autre ?

Des mois.

Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha en étaient encore là.

L'un ne voulait que la paix pour celui qu'il aimait comme un frère, l'autre ne voulait que la justice au prix de la folie et d'une hécatombe. Deux de leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, signe qu'ils étaient toujours amis malgré les épreuves qui les avaient séparés.

Cela voulait tout dire, en silence certes, mais signifiait beaucoup pour ces deux ninjas.

Dans les Iris d'un bleu saphir ou l'on pouvait voir des paillettes d'un bleuté moins foncés, il y avait beaucoup de douceur et de peine. Naruto le voyait plus qu'il ne le regardait, ayant toujours donné l'impression à son camarade de pouvoir aller en lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait cette capacité. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres d'un bord à l'autre de son visage, et Naruto cligna des paupières, un peu comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il pouvait voir devant lui. À moins que ce ne fut ses mèches blondes qui balayaient son front qui l'y forçaient ? Son bandeau frontal se trouvait au sol, loin de lui, et pour une fois il ne trouvait pas urgent de le remettre sur lui.

Ils étaient juste eux, deux hommes, deux amis, rien d'autre.

Sasuke le fixait sans un mot, sans une émotion, son visage ne reflétait aucunement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Contrairement à leurs douze ans, il ne lui rendait pas son sourire. Mais Naruto avait pourtant l'impression que c'était le cas. Sa tête se pencha un peu sur le coté alors qu'il dévisageait son ami le plus cher, de sa chevelure corbeaux à ses yeux en amande où prenait place deux perles noires où l'on pouvait à peine distinguer la pupille du reste. Il ne prêtait aucunement attention aux blessures de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas l'image qu'il voulait garder de lui.

Leurs doigts se séparèrent, et les deux hommes qui se faisait face ne se perdirent pourtant pas de vue.

La main du blond s'éleva, si lentement que les deux billes noires la regardèrent venir jusqu'à hauteur de son visage. Quand elle s'avança vers sa joue dans l'espoir de la toucher, il se crispa et recula, comme voulant éviter un coup. Son geste n'avait pourtant rien eu de menaçant, emprunt de douceur et d'humilité, mais Sasuke n'y était plus habitué depuis bien longtemps. Il avait oublié ce qu'était la gentillesse et l'amour, et personne n'avait du le toucher ainsi depuis son enfance. Naruto arrêta un instant sa main, la laissant en suspend, ses doigts frémissant légèrement devant l'hésitation qu'il ressentait, il la resserra même par deux fois comme s'il s'apprêtait à la retirer. Que devait-il faire ?

Mais rien n'arrêtait jamais Naruto.

Sa main reprit son avancée, et il toucha du bout des doigts la joue de son meilleur ami. Cela lui fit avoir la chair de poule quand il vit Sasuke fermer lentement les yeux et soupirer calmement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir raison, mais il croyait avoir sentit le visage du brun s'appuyer contre sa paume. L'Uchiha lui faisait toujours confiance et cela l'encouragea. Il poursuivit l'exploration de sa peau, subtilement, pour ne pas le voir fuir, l'effleurant d'une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. L'autre se laissait faire, ayant entrouvert les paupières, observant par moment son membre et par d'autre son visage. Sasuke ne souriait toujours pas, mais il acceptait. Naruto avait envi de rire comme un idiot en voyant cela, car ça le rassurait.

À la place, il plaça sa main derrière son crâne, engouffrant entre ses doigts ses cheveux d'ébène. Il ressentait une si grande peine que c'en était intolérable. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serra contre lui et blottit son visage contre son cou. Naruto resta ainsi, écoutant les battements de cœur de son ancien coéquipier, et même cette pulsation venant de sa gorge qui battait contre sa tempe. Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre à Sasuke ? il n'avait jamais été très intelligent par rapport à d'autres, et par moment il lui manquait les mots. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté cela. Mais alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi étant mieux à ses yeux que le silence, se fut lui qui se tendit.

Les mains de Sasuke venaient de se poser dans son dos, lui rendant son étreinte d'abord avec une certaine réserve et puis en y mettant finalement plus de force, l'enveloppant de ses bras tout contre son corps. C'était une étreinte qu'il aurait tant voulu lui donner afin de l'apaiser, mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à concrétiser. C'était un petit bonheur, mais il représentait tant. Naruto ne bougea plus d'un pouce, sentant le cœur de son compagnon s'accélérer un peu, juste avant qu'il ne baisse sa tête contre la sienne. Plus qu'un geste de réconfort, c'était pour Naruto une preuve d'amour. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de joie, et son bonheur était tel qu'il était au bord des larmes. Que c'est que cela pouvait faire du bien de ne pas être rejeter.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils dans cette position, sourd au reste du monde ?

Assez pour se sentir en paix.

Sasuke s'écarta de lui et ne souriait toujours pas. D'une main il tenait la sienne, de l'autre, il entortillait une mèche blonde entre deux doigts, d'un geste tendre. Il réfléchissait, ses yeux noirs posés sur la seule personne qui ne cessait de croire en lui. Avait-il le droit ? Et puis, remuant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, l'Uchiha arrêta de jouer avec sa chevelure dorée, tandis qu'un sourire identique au sien lui apaisait les traits. Il avait décidé que oui.

Naruto ferma les yeux, un peu plus désemparé. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le regarder, l'écoutant calmement respirer au même rythme que se soulever son corps à chaque bouffée d'air. Il observa ses yeux frémir et le coin de ses lèvres s'affaisser. Et puis ses cils battirent à nouveau avant de s'ouvrir lentement sur les deux jolies iris qui s'y cachées. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieur quelques secondes, juste avant qu'elle ne glisse contre ses dents pour reprendre sa forme pleine. Ses deux billes bleues se levèrent jusqu'aux siennes pour s'y planter de nouveau dans celles du brun. Elles l'embrasèrent par leur force et leur douleur. C'était cela qui permettait à Sasuke de restait calme face à son ami.

Les deux camarades restèrent ainsi, à lire l'un dans l'autre, à se battre silencieusement par ce qui les liés invisiblement. Mais c'était vain.

Les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit reprirent leur dernière forme connue, se teintant d'une couleur rougeoyante qui se mêla à celle initiale. L'un lâcha l'autre et la réalité remplaça cet instant qu'ils venaient de partager. Sasuke leva son bras pour dégainer son arme, et la main de Naruto glissa vers sa sacoche à kunai.

Autour d'eux c'était la guerre, les cris de rage se mêlaient aux bruits métalliques des armes. Tout était en agitation, sauf eux deux, qui se regardaient toujours droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit à nouveau sourire imperceptiblement l'Uchiha. Ce qui allait suivre serait si loin de cette sérénité qu'ils partageaient, tout ça parce que lui l'avait décidé. Parfois il aurait aimé dire qu'il était désolé, mais sa fierté ne le laissait jamais faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était temps maintenant de tenir cette promesse faite à leur dernière rencontre, il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ça.

Fin.


	4. In the Darkness, a light

Comme pour les précédents, il vous faudra retirer les espaces entre les lettres pour avoir le lien youtube. ht tp :/ / www .youtube. com / watch ?v = jH dyM 5kq Rhg

bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Darkness, a light…<strong>

Des craquements se faisaient entendre depuis peu, et Sasuke qui jusque là avait dormit paisiblement, ne voulut pas ouvrir un œil. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le faire, mais ils se rapprochaient inlassablement de lui, grondant. Ne sentant aucune menace mais se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être, il décida d'entrouvrir les paupières pour voir ce qui se passait dans cet endroit où il s'était endormi, à la douce caresse argentée de la lune ronde et lumineuse.

La lumière était en train de disparaître, donnant un air fantomatique aux bois où il s'était arrêté. Un craquement se fit encore entendre, lui laissant comprendre que ce monde se brisait et l'Uchiha eut juste le temps de se tourner mais ne trouve rien à quoi se raccrocher. La lueur pâle de la lune s'éloigna rapidement de lui, restant si haut comparée à lui.

Sasuke sombrait et c'est en se retournant qu'il découvrit sous lui les ténèbres. Elles l'entourèrent rapidement, se répandant comme un mal. Il y plongea de plus en plus rapidement. Et bien que lançant un kunai, cela ne le sauva pas, car l'arme n'adhéra à rien. Elle fut avalée par un amas noir et quelque peu liquide. Pas un bruit, pas un son, rien ne passait ici, il n'y avait que le vide. Il continua de tomber, offrant son dos et sa nuque au futur impact.

Sa course finit pourtant par ralentir, elle se stabilisa. Il n'y aura pas de chute mortelle comme il le pensait. À présent il flottait entre deux eaux, ne sachant même pas s'il stagnait ou s'il voguait à travers cet environnement froid. Sur le point de fermer les yeux, Sasuke entraperçu un point lumineux qui disparut tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il pensa à un mirage, car ça ne pouvait être que ça.…

Fatigué, il décida de se rendormir. Lorsqu'il aurait récupérer, il se chargerait de trouver l'issu à cet endroit.

Cette lueur était loin d'être ce qu'il croyait.

Naruto s'était assoupi sur le terrain d'entraînement, profitant du vent léger qui soufflait en ce bel après-midi. L'endroit était calme et sûr, il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir, et pourtant il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait se produire, et il n'avait pas tort. Il entendit un craquement sinistre, et son monde vola en éclat. Se sentant tomber, il ouvrit en grand les yeux, se faisant aveugler par toute la lumière qui l'entourait.

Jurant, il lança un kunai relié à une corde, qui se planta solidement il ne voyait même pas où. Sa chute s'arrêta nette, lui brûlant la paume d'une main, mais il y resta accroché, observant rapidement tout ce qui l'entourait pour voir où il était. Il n'y avait rien qu'une lumière claquante, et bien plus bas il put voir un puits noir, sombre et sans fin. Un éclat toutefois, capta son attention, et il hurla le nom de son tout premier coéquipier qui baignait là.

Pas un son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres, et en mordant celle inférieure, il se laissa glisser le long de sa cordelette. Son monde de lumière descendait avec lui, éclairant les ténèbres, mais elle stoppa sa route à un moment donné, n'éclairant que d'une pâle lueur cette mer d'encre. Elle avait du mal à percer plus bas, mais ça il s'en fichait. Changeant de position, il balança ses jambes et s'enroula dans la corde. Sasuke ne l'entendait pas l'appeler, et Naruto tendit la main le plus loin possible pour le toucher, vu que le brun gardait obstinément les yeux fermés.

Enfin il le toucha, et Sasuke ouvrit d'un seul coup les yeux. Ses sharingan le fixaient sans aucune pitié, et Naruto remua les lèvres pour lui parler. Il lui disait de lui donner la main, et un sourire satanique étira les lèvres de son camarade. Il crut que Sasuke allait la lui donner car le liquide bougea, mais ce qui venait de sortir de cette sorte de liquide noir où baignait l'Uchiha n'était en fait que trois serpents qui s'enroulèrent autour de son bras, l'enserrant à l'en briser. Deux s'y accrochèrent en y enfonçant leurs crocs profondément. Le troisième passa derrière son dos et arrêta son visage au niveau du sien, le menaçant en crachant et en sifflant.

Naruto ne lui prêta pas attention, et il fixa le brun droit dans les yeux, lui lançant un 'Teme' silencieux pour l'encourager à l'accepter. Cela fit sourire un peu plus l'autre car il avait compris que le blond ne l'insultait pas, l'utilisant plus comme un terme affectueux, bien que d'autres ne l'auraient pas pris ainsi. La main du blond n'avait pas bougé, l'invitant toujours à la lui prendre. Le brun abandonna le bleu de ses yeux un court instant, suivant la ligne de sa peau jusqu'à cette paume ouverte et pleine de promesse. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus, se moquant de ce geste qu'il n'accepta pas. Les billes noires se plantèrent dans ses voisines si bleu et pleines d'angoisse. Sasuke balança en arrière sa tête pour s'enfoncer dans cette masse et commença à disparaître sous le fluide glacé, laissant ses yeux à la lueur si impérieuse, plantées sur Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent recouvrir entièrement. Les serpents disparurent.

Son corps quitta la corde de suite et il le laissa entrer dans la masse, sa main cherchant à l'aveuglette alors que l'autre le maintenait à la surface, tandis que le liquide cherchait à l'avaler. Il ne le trouvait pas, mais obstiné, il ne vit qu'une seule solution. Naruto se laissa tomber, s'immergeant dans cette chose qui l'entourait, cherchant son compagnon qu'il ne trouva jamais. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, et continua de chercher, longtemps, ayant l'impression de se noyer.

Est-ce qu'il avançait au moins ? il ne savait pas. Mais dans ce bain effrayant qu'il s'offrait, diverses émotions le parcoururent. Des sentiments qu'il n'aimait pas depuis l'enfance et contre lesquelles il se battait inlassablement. Sasuke y avait plongé alors qu'il s'y baignait déjà. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? à quoi pouvait-il bien penser pour s'offrir ainsi à ces ténèbres ? Naruto commençait à sérieusement se sentir mal, ses gestes se faisaient lourds. Il avait l'impression de sombrer, et il entendait au fond de lui un rire sadique qui s'éveillait. La sensation qui s'emparait de lui ne lui importait plus, une étrange torpeur était en train de s'emparer de lui. Il avait l'impression que d'ici un instant, dès qu'il dormirait, tout deviendrait si facile. Il n'en pouvait plus de cet endroit, et c'est quand il arrêta de bouger afin de couler, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire, ne se souvenant plus de pourquoi il patauger là, qu'il sentit quelque chose glisser contre son dos. Ça s'enroula autour de lui et le tira contre ce qui lui sembla être un mur contre lequel il s'éclata. Ça le réveilla.

Posant ses poings contre cette chose pour s'en dégager, elle bougea de nouveau, du moins en eut-il la sensation, suivant son mouvement et se retrouvant bientôt la tête hors du liquide, pouvant à nouveau voir la lueur éclatante un peu plus haut qui combattait les ombres. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, fixant le point lumineux qu'il voulait retrouver. Même s'il n'y avait pas de point fixe pour y rester, même s'il devait être pendu au bout d'une corde, il s'y sentait mieux qu'ici. Ce qui l'avait tiré se resserra autour de ses hanches, et il baissa la tête, découvrant deux billes rouge vives qui le fixaient, pleine de haine.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Il le tenait par les hanches, et Naruto sentait le brun qui pataugeait en se démenant pour rester à la surface en le tenant. Cela le fit sourire, et tous les sentiments négatifs qu'il avait eut en lui furent réduis au silence, même ce rire infernal. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à lui, car il ne voulait plus le perdre. Maintenant il suffisait de trouver comment remonter avec Sasuke, et s'il le fallait, il replongerait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour le retrouver, quitte à s'y noyer.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Alors ce que j'ai écris là je le voyais depuis un moment en anime, en genre d'opening ou ending…et j'aimerai bien le faire un jour…mais bon d'ici là de l'eau passera sous les ponts.<p> 


	5. Car c'est à moi de le faire

Merci a sasunarufann de m'avoir fait remarquer que ce n'était pas le bon lien ( je vous jure les copier coller de mon ordi là tchhh') htt p:/ . com/watch?v= uYx0SjikB9o

* * *

><p><strong>Car c'est à moi de le faire. <strong>

Dans les profondeurs de Konoha, sous sa terre fertile, se tenait l'une des prisons les mieux gardées du pays du Feu. Cependant, rien n'aurait pu arrêter celui qui s'y rendait. De fait, on le laissait passer sous certaines conditions qu'il avait acceptées. L'éclairage cru des couloirs donnait un air maladif à ses traits, et même ses cheveux blonds n'y resplendissaient pas. À chaque fois qu'il venait, aucun bonheur n'apparaissait sur ses traits pensifs. Physiquement il était dans ces dédales interminables, autrement son esprit vagabondait bien loin de là. Des gardiens étaient en train de faire leurs rondes, et aucun d'eux ne jeter de regards à la porte blindée faite de métal où il se rendait. Uzumaki Naruto avait le droit d'y entrer.

La cellule était toujours aussi noire, humide et puante. Personne n'aurait voulu s'y trouver, et l'y voir lui labourer le cœur d'une importante douleur. Cela faisait des mois que Sasuke Uchiha ne bougeait plus, attendant la mort, attendant la délivrance, attaché précautionneusement et bardé de tatouage anti-chakra. Malade, torturé, éprouvé, cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'il était là. Autant de temps que le blond n'avait pu le voir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne menace. Aujourd'hui il avait le droit de prendre soin de lui, mais l'autre n'avait plus aucune envie. Sasuke avait atteint ses différents buts, ne lui restait aujourd'hui plus rien.

Il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il lui restait ses amis, sa nouvelle famille. Alors en attendant qu'il le comprenne, Naruto le nourrissait de force, faisait tout son possible pour qu'il ne meure pas, ne voulant pas comprendre son état d'esprit. Mais malgré tout, au fond de lui, il le savait déjà.

Ça faisait mal, car il l'aimait, et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Quel mal y avait-il à cela ? C'était vain pourtant, et ça il le savait. Combien Sasuke avait d'ennemi ? Combien de gens sur cette terre désiraient sa mort ? Après tout, ils avaient décidés de son sort, rien ne les arrêterai. Le jour du glas venait de sonner, et il se mit à genoux une fois de plus devant son ami.

Ami, meilleur ami, frère.

C'était juste des mots, mais ils signifiaient tout pour lui. Comme il aurait aimé que ce fusse aussi le cas pour son compagnon. Sa douleur le prenait à la gorge et il avait l'impression que c'était sa vie qui allait s'arrêter.

C'était peut être le cas.

Naruto passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se resserra contre lui, geste qu'il ne faisait pas pour la première fois. Là, il murmura au creux de son oreille même si, comme d'habitude, l'Uchiha l'ignora. Il pleurait en s'écartant de lui, et ça non plus ce n'était pas la première fois, toutefois la raison était bien différente des précédentes.

Et pour la première fois depuis son retour, Sasuke sentit l'entrave autour de ses yeux le quitter. Ce que l'Uzumaki venait de lui dire, il ne l'avait jamais encore entendu. L'Uchiha eut un sourire, ouvrit ses yeux qu'il planta dans les siens. Ce manque de vie qu'il y avait eu depuis des mois n'était plus. Les pleurs de Naruto redoublèrent. Il se sentit flancher, ne pouvant s'obliger à faire ce qu'il était venu lui annoncer.

Sasuke captura ses lèvres et mit tant de passion dans ce baiser, tant de vie alors qu'il jouait au mort depuis tant de temps, qu'il brisa un peu plus Naruto qui pouvait lire tant de reconnaissance dans ses yeux nouvellement brillant de vie.

Ainsi il le remerciait puisque de voix il n'avait plus.

Cette note heureuse épouvanta et glaça le blond. Elle le rendait si miséreux. De ses lèvres s'éleva un pathétique gémissement, et le kunai glissa contre la gorge pâle qui s'ouvrit si facilement que le brun en fut un peu surpris. Le liquide rougeoyant coula abondamment sur les doigts de Naruto dont la lèvre tremblait. Il ne ferma pas ses paupières, fixant son crime, tremblant à présent de tous ses membres, laissant ses larmes libres.

Sasuke mourut sous ses yeux en l'y fixant une dernière fois. Naruto espérait sincèrement qu'enfin celui qui comptait tant pour lui serait libérer de ses démons et trouverait la paix. Là était bien la seule et dernière chose qu'il avait encore pu faire pour son frère. Ses mains enserrèrent le corps qui venait de s'écrouler contre lui et qu'il étreignit tendrement.

Lui, qui avait décidé de ne jamais regretter cet acte qu'il accomplissait pour Sasuke, pour lui éviter de mourir sur la place publique…ne pourrait que s'en rappeler toute sa vie.

Ce baiser serait la pire malédiction que le brun aura pu lui laisser, gravée dans sa mémoire et sa chair jusqu'à sa propre heure. Mais jamais il ne revenait sur ses paroles, et ça il se l'était toujours juré, même si elles lui avaient été arrachées.

À jamais changer maintenant, il se devrait maintenant de poursuivre sa vie, hanté par un souvenir, pas une vie, par un être aimé.

Fin


End file.
